Pokemon Frozen
by RainbowFluffehKitten
Summary: Brave and Fearless Leaf tries to bring back summer in her town and stop the winter that her sister has caused.
1. The Beggining

"Alright Kids, better get in bed!" Their Grandpa said. "But were not sleepy!" They cried. "Would you like a bed time story?" He asked and all the children did was nod. "Ok, let's see...Once Upon A Time lived a big town called Timbrook" He started. STORY MODE:

Men started to pick up ice in the horizon, spring was coming and they wanted to get the ice out of the way. There was one kid who would ALWAYS go to help the men pick up ice. His name was Green, he had a small Deerling by his side named Sven. "Sven Sven! Come here boy!" Green yelled and a small little Deerling came running towards him. "I got us lunch" Green smiled as he held out a carrot. Sven took one bite and Green took the other. They both ran to where the men were and tried to help. STORY MODE OFF:

"Grandpa this is boring" The little boy said. "And nasty!" The Little girl said. "Don't worry, it gets better!" STORY MODE: Of course, there was a kingdom that ruled the town. It was dark and there wasnt a snore to be heard...but there was one noise. Little Leaf had gotten out of bed. She was happy and walked over next to her sister Kiara's bed. "Psst, Kia!" Leaf said quietly and got onto her sister's bed. "Go back to bed Leaf.." Kiara said. "But the SKY's awake so I'm awake!" Leaf said dramatically. Kiara smiled and knocked Leaf off. "Oww!" Leaf whined quietly and got an idea. "Do you wanna build a Snowman?" Leaf asked and Kiara smiled. They both got up and ran downstairs. "Sssh!" Kiara said and took Leaf's hand. "Do the thing! do the thing!" Leaf said and with a wave of Kiara's hand ice appeared. "Oooh" Leaf said. "Pretty!". They both started going down ice slides and etc. But something wrong happened. Leaf wanted to jump on pillars all day long, and that's what her sister did for her, Young Leaf was sooo excited she went to fast. "H-Hey slow down!" Kiara said and tried to make the last pillar for Leaf but...BAM! She hit her sister in the head with ice! "L-Leaf?" Kiara said and ran towards her passed out sister. Kiara started to cry, "MOM! DAD!" She cried. Their parents came running downstairs. "Kiara how many times do we have to tell you, no using powers in the house!" Her Father said. "Leaf's head is cold.." Her mother said. "I know where to go!" The father said and put Elsa on his back. The mother held Leaf in her hands. Leaf's hair started to turn white. "We have to hurry" The mother said. They soon arrived at a forest full of weeds. "Hello? Oddish?" The King called out. The weeds started to shake and all of them popped out. "Yes your king?" The eldest asked. "Please you have to help my sister!" Kiara yelled. "Hmm.." The oddish started to glow and automatically healed Leaf. "Your lucky it wasn't the heart" The Oddish said and turned to Kiara. "As for you young lady, Leaf will forget you even had powers, and you will not be able to show her them ever again." He said. "You see sometimes your power can bring fun to everyone" The oddish shows a picture of Kiara and other kids playing with the clear cold ice. "But then the way you control it can be dangerous" The Oddish shows a picture of red ice and Kiara hurting someone with it. "Eek!" Kiara yelled and held onto her father. "Your daughter shall still have the white stripe in her hair, but most importantly, keep Leaf and Kiara away from anyone, close the gates, and never let Kiara be in the same room with Leaf again. Don't let them communicate for the safety of Leaf" The Oddish said sadly. The next day the gates were closed, Leaf and Kiara had Seperate rooms and they werent able to talk to each other. Kiara, the older sister was ashamed what she done, she couldn't talk to her sister and everyday, she died a little inside to keep her sister safe...


	2. Coronation Day

**"What comes next grandpa?" The Little girl asked. "You'll see" The Grandpa chuckled. Story Time: A few months later 5 year old Leaf runs down the hall to her older sister Kiara's door. **

Song Time:

Leaf:

Kia?

*Knocking*

Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?

Come on lets go and plaay!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone awaaay

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not..

I wish you would tell me whyyy!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman.

Kiara:

Go away, Leaf.

Leaf:

Okay, bye...

8 Year Old Kiara looks out the window smiling and accidentally freezes the bars.

8 Year Old Leaf:

(Knocking)

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls!

I think some company is overdue

I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!

Hang in there, Joan!

It gets a little lonely..

All these empty rooms..

Just watching the hours tick byy!

Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock

Their parents go for a trip on a ship and die from sinking. 17 year old Leaf comes back from the funeral and knocks on 20 year old Kiara's door.

Leaf:

*Knocking*

Kia,

Please, I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say have courage, and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you, just let me iiiiin!

We only have each other...

It's just you and me...

What are we gonna do?

Do you wanna build a Snowman?.. *cries and falls to ground*

1 year later...

A boy tries to get away as his Mother tries to stuff him in his bunad jacket.

"Why do I have to wear this?" The Boy complained.

"Because the Queen has come of age.

It's Coronation Day!" The Mother said. " That's not my fault" the boy said.

They pass the May Pole being raised and a Sami ice harvester chatting with his reindeer. We recognize them as Green and Sven, all grown up. Sven hops around excitedly like a dog and nuzzles Green's chest.

" What do you want, Sven?" Green asked.

Green leans in and speaks for Sven, as if he can talk. "Give me a snack." Green says. " What's the magic word?" Green says to Sven. "Please!" Green says.

Green pulls a carrot out of his shirt pocket and hands it to Sven. Sven tries to bite the whole thing." Hey, hey, hey! Share!" Green frowned.

Sven takes a smaller bite. Kristoff then has a bite himself, not seeming to care that it's covered in reindeer slobber.

We move on to Drew and May, a super-excited couple who rush towards the castle.

"I can't believe they're finally

opening up the gates!" Drew smiled.

"And for a whole day! Move faster Drew!" May yelled.

They pass a tiny but menacing person, who wears taps on his shoes to "enhance" his presence. Two thug guards follow close behind him. (Aka He is Paul) "Ah, Timbrook, our most mysterious trade partner, Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches.

...Did I just say that out loud?" Paul Said. We leave him and head down the bridge towards the castle gates, passing Brock and Cheren. "Oh, me sore eyes can't wait to see

the Queen and the Princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Brock smiled" "I bet they are beautiful." Cheren said. We move past them, to a particular castle window.

Leaf, 18, snores and drools. *knocks*

"Princess Leaf...?" A Maid says.

Leaf sits up. She's got a major headache. She coughs and snorts. Revealing her messy hair. "...Huh? Yeah?" "Sorry to wake you, ma'am but-" The Maid was cut off by Leaf.

"No, you didn't. I've been up for

hours..." Leaf says. She falls back asleep while sitting. She snores. Her head drops, startling her awake.

"Who is it?" She says.

"It's still me, ma'am. Time to get

ready." The maid says.

" Ready for what?" Leaf rubs her eyes. "Your sister's coronation, ma'am." The Maid replies. "My sister's cor-neration..." She says.

One eye opens enough to catch sight of her coronation dress. She bolts, wide awake in excitement.

"Coronation Day! Ha ha!"

Leaf bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress. She finishes pinning ribbons in her hair. Seeing the hustle and bustle of preparations, she can't help but sing.

Leaf:

The window is open so's that door!

I didt know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8000 salad plates!

Leaf slides along the floor of the ballroom in her socks.

For years I have roamed these empty halls why have a ballroom with no ball? Finally, they're opening up the gates!

She shakes hands with a suit of armor,Breaks it and Hides the evidence. There'll be real, actual people- itll be totally strange. But WOW am I so ready for this change!

Leaf comes to a window and jumps out onto a window washer's pulley. She raises herself up to see the ships arriving.

For the first time in forever!, there'll be music,there'll be light! For the first time in forever, ill be dancing through the night! Leaf walks through the garden and follows a family of geese. Don't know if in elated or gassy , but I'm somewhere in that zooone! Cause for the first time in forever! I won't be alone...I can't wait to meet everyone... *gasps* What if I meet THE ONE? Leaf twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown. She acts like she looks gorgeous, but she looks ridiculous. Tonight, imagine me gown and all- fetchingly draped against the wall! The picture of sophisticated Graaaaace~She notices the bust of a man across the room.I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair!I WANNA STUFF SOME CHOCOLATE IN MY FACE!

She grabs the bust of the man and swings it around. But then well laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I led so far! The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake. Leaf bursts into the portrait room, bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings. For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever i could be noticed by someone! And I know it's totally crazy! To dream of romance. But for the first time in foreverrrr! At least I got a chance...Kiara, now a very poised 21, watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive. Dont let them let them seee. Be the good girl you always have to beeee!

Kiara moves to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter. Conceal don't feel.. Put on a show..make one wrong move and everyone will know..The candlestick and ornament ice over. Kiara gasps, slams them back down onto the table. She tries to reassure herself. But its only for today...We cut between Leaf's excitement and Kiara''s nerves.

Leaf:

But it's only for today!

Kia its agony to wait!

Kiara:

It's agony to wait!

Tell the guards to open up the..GATE!

Leaf:

THE GATE!

Finally, the gates are open! Leaf moves through the crowd, admiring the people around her.


	3. The Party is Over!

Leaf:

For The Fist Time in Forever!

I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!

A chance to leave my sister's world!

A chance to find true love!

Kiara:

Don't Let them in..

Don't let them see...

Be the good girl...

You always have to be..

Conceal.

Conceal. Don't Feel... Don't let them no...

Leaf hurries over the bridge and into the village square.

I know it all ends Tommorow!,

So it has to be TODAAY!

'CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!. . .

FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER! NOTHING'S IN MY WAY!

Leaf slams right into the chest of a Ponyta! She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock, She's heading overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it. "Hey!" Leaf says frustrated. "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" The man asked.

The rider, Ash, sure is handsome and regal. "Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Leaf blushed." Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay." She answerd. He hops down from his horse and steps into the boat. " I'm great, actually." Leaf says. "Oh, thank goodness." He offers her a hand and their eyes meet. He helps her to her feet. He takes a bow. "Prince Ash of the Pallet Iles"

Leaf takes a curtsie. "Princess Leaf of Timbrook. " Princess...? My Lady." He drops to his knees, head bowed. The Ponyta bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat, The boat tips. Ash tumbles on top of Leaf. Awkward.

" Hi...again." Leaf smiles.

The Ponyta slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Leaf and Ash tumble the other way. She lands on top of him. " Oh boy." Ash blushed.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're

awkward, but just because we're- I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Leaf says.

Ash quickly gets to his feet and helps Leaf up again. "I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Timbrook with my Ponyta...and for every moment after. "No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT

Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Kiara, that would be- yeash! 'Cuz, you know...' " Leaf says.

"But, lucky you, it's-it's just me." Leaf says to Ash." Just you?" Ash smiles, amused. She smiles back. The bells RING. She doesn't notice at first; she's too busy drinking in Ash's handsomeness.."..The bells. The coronation. I-I-I

better go. I have to...I better go." Leaf says shocked. She hurries off, stops, turns back and gives Hans a little wave.

"Bye!" Both of them say. As she rushes off again, Ash waves back. The Ponyta waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat.

"Oh no." Ash says. The boat falls, with Hans in it. SPLASH! It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air. At The Chapel, Kiara stands at the alter. Leaf stands off to one side. She peeks out to the audience.

Ash waves at her from the pews. He's changed his clothes.

The crown is placed on Kiara's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Kiara on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them. "Your Majesty, the gloves." The Priest said.

Kiara had these gloves to help her control her powers. Kiara hesitates. She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people. The pries starts to say some weird words. "Sehm hon HELL-drr IN-um HELL-gum AYG-num ok krund ee THES-um HELL- gah STAHTH, ehk teh frahm FUR-ear U- thear..." The priest continues, The scepter and orb start to freeze over..."Queen Kiara of Timbrook." The priest says. "Queen Kiara of Timbrook." The crowd yells.

Just in time. Kiara manages to set the orb and scepter back down on the pillow before anyone notices the ice. She picks up her gloves and slips them on. She made it. Springy music fills the Great Hall. Guests dance. Eat. Laugh."Queen Kiara of Timbrook" Kiara enters, poised and looking surprisingly content, she wore a purple dress and her hair was in a ball, there was a ribbon that kept the ball up and it would hide her Glaceon ears. She stands under a formal awning. "Princess Leaf of Timbrook!" The maid says. Leaf runs into the room, waves awkwardly. The maid. ushers her over to stand right next to Kiara.

" Here? Are you sure?" Leaf said awkwardly. She and Elsa sneak awkward peeks at each other.

" ...Hi." Kiara says.

"Hi me...? Oh. Um. Hi." Leaf says awkwardly. "...You look beautiful." Kiara smiled. "Thank you. You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more beautiful!" Leaf said. "Thank you." Kiara smiled.

They look out at the celebration. "So, this is what a party looks like?"Kiara said. Leaf smiled back. "It's warmer than I thought.""And what is that amazing smell?" They both close their eyes and inhale..."Chocolate..."

Their eyes pop open. They laugh.

Kiara looks back out at the party. Leaf looks at Kiara. She wants to say so much, but she can't think of where to start. Just as she finds her way, Maid interrupts. "Your Majesty. The Duke of Pallettown."

"Paul. The Duke of Pallettown." He says. "Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen." He says. The Duke does a funny flitter of his feet, a hitch-kick. "One, two, three. Jump." Paul says. As he holds out his hand, head down, his toupee dips forward. Leaf giggles. Kiara looks at Anna, stifles a giggle herself. "Thank you...only I don't dance." Kiara replied. "Oh...?" Paul said.

"But my sister does." Kiara laughed.

" What?" Leaf said shocked. " Lucky you..." Paul smiled. "Oh, I don't think-" Leaf is cut off. The Duke grabs Leaf's arm and yanks her away before she can protest.

"If you swoon, let me know, I'll

catch you". He smiled.

Leaf looks back at, desperately.

" Sorry." Kiara said.

The Duke showboats, but he's just awful. Leaf tries to make the best of it. "Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-

CLUGGLE-CLUCK! He lands on her feet." " Ow. Ow." She says. "Speaking of, so great to have the

gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" He gets in her face, suspicious." ...No." She says awkwardly. "Oh, all right. Hang on.. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing".He dips Leaf back. Kiara peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Leaf shoots Kiara funny, help-me looks.

DUKE (CONT'D) (groove fully on)

Like a chicken...with the face of a monkey...I fly.

MOMENTS LATER...

Leaf limps back to Kiara.

"Let me know when you're ready for

another round, M'Lady." "Well, he was sprightly." Kiara laughed. "Especially for a man in heels." Leaf groaned. " Are you okay?" Kiara asked. "I've never been better. This is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time!" Leaf smiled. "Me too..."

But then Kiara catches herself. She stiffens up, looks away.

" But it can't." Kiara says sadly.

" Why not? If-" Leaf was cut off by Kiara." It just can't.." Kiara said, cutting Leaf 's smile drops. She tries not to get emotional. "Excuse me for a minute."

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened.

Moving through the crowd, Leaf gets bumped by a bowing man's butt. She falls. Just before she hits the floor, Ash catches her. He smiles perfectly.

"glad I caught you." Ash smiled.

" Ash" She smiled.

He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance.

LATER: Anna and Hans drink and chat. "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide... Oops. Sorry".

She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand. He and Ash stroll out of the castle. Ash notices her white streak. "What's this?" Ash asked. "I was born with it, although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll." She said awkwardly. "I like it" He smiled. They both sing about love and decide to get married until...

"I mean...Queen... Me again. Um.

May I present Prince Ash of the Pallet Isles" Leaf says to Kiara. "Your Majesty." He says. Kiara gives a polite but reserved curtsey.

"We would like-"

" -your blessing-"

" -of-"

" -our marriage!" They both say.

" Marriage...?" Kiara said shocked.

"Yes!" Leaf smiled.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." Kiara said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the

details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-" Leaf is cut off by herself. "Wait. Would we live here?" She asked Ash.

"H- Here?" Kiara said nervously. "Absolutely!" Ash smiled.

" Leaf-" Kiara said.

"Oh, we can invite all twelve of

your brothers to stay with us-" Leaf was cut off by Kiara. "What? No, no, no, no, no." Kiara said.

"Of course we have the room. I don't

know. Some of them must-" Leaf was cut off again. "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married." Kiara said. " Wait, what?" Leaf said surprised. "May I talk to you, please. Alone." Kiara wispered.

Leaf sees Ash's worried face. She hooks arms with him. "No. Whatever you have to say, you -you can say to both of us." Leaf said. "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Kiara said. "You can if it's true love." Leaf yelled. "Leaf, what do you know about true love?" Kiara asked.

"More than you. All you know is how

to shut people out." Leaf snapped.

"You asked for my blessing, but my

answer is no. Now, excuse me." Kiara said angrily. Kiara walks away. As she passes the Royal Handler-

"The party is over. Close the gates." She said. "What? Kia, no. No, wait!"

Leaf grabs Kiara's hand. She pulls off Kiara's glove. Kiara gasps, spins around and reaches for the glove in panic.

" Give me my glove!" She yells.

Leaf holds the glove away from Kiara. "Kia, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore." Leaf said sadly. Kiara fights tears. "...Then leave." Kiara sees Leaf's hurt face. It's too much. She can't hold it in. She turns and rushes away."...What did I ever do to you?!" Leaf yells.

The party goes silent as everyone watches the sisters." Enough, Leaf." Kiara says nervously. "No. Why? Why do you shut me out?!" Leaf yelled. "Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Leaf yelled once more. " I said, enough!" Kiara yelled and moved her hand, ice came out and she was shocked, she began to reach for the door.


End file.
